Paman Bertangan Satu dan Bibi Rambut Merah Muda
by Bintang Timur
Summary: Sasuke hanya ingin menyelamatkan Sakura dari cengkraman penculik. Seorang paman bertangan satu dan bibi berambut merah muda membantunya. Siapa mereka?


_Naruto_ _(c) Masashi Kishimoto_

 **Paman Bertangan Satu dan Bibi Rambut Merah Muda**

.

.

 _SasuSaku, OOC, Canon & Fanon (?) Oneshot_

.

.

"Kau benar-benar Tsundere, Sayang."

"Hn."

Bersidekap dan mengerucutkan bibir, Uchiha Sasuke, memelototi Bibi berambut merah muda dan juga Paman dengan tangan buntung sebelah, yang sudah menyelamatkannya dari serangan seorang ninja aneh bertubuh gendut yang tiba-tiba menculik Haruno Sakura, teman perempuan satu timnya yang menyebalkan.

Sebenarnya tadi Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, dan Guru Kakashi baru saja pulang dari desa Nelayan, setelah menyelesaikan misi rank C (yang biasa didapat oleh genin setingkat) mereka. Tim tujuh membantu membangun jembatan penyebrangan yang menghubungkan desa nelayan dan kota petani, agar para nelayan bisa menjual hasil tangkapan mereka ke kota sebelah, begitupula sebaliknya. Tak ada kendala dalam misi mereka. Namun dalam perjalanan pulang, tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki bertubuh gempal dengan kemampuan genjutsu dan ninjitsu yang hebat, tiba-tiba muncul menyerang mereka. Sasuke dan Naruto babak belur, dan Guru Kakashi dibuat kewalahan. Saat mereka lengah, si ninja bertubuh gempal itu tiba-tiba menyergap dan membawa Sakura pergi. Refleks, Sasuke mengejarnya-dia tidak tahu apakah Naruto dan Guru Kakashi akan mengejar mereka, dia tidak menoleh lagi ke belakang dan fokus mengejar penculik Sakura.

Di tengah perjalanan ninja penculik Sakura berhenti dan melawan Sasuke. Dia, ninja penculik itu, cukup kuat dan cepat. Selain itu tampaknya dia mewarisi Hiraishin no jutsu dari Hokage kedua. Sasuke hampir mati, kalau saja Bibi berambut merah muda dan Paman bertangan satu tidak muncul. Mereka berdua hebat. Mereka dapat membuat ninja penculik itu terdesak, namun sayang si penculik gendut menyebalkan berhasil kabur sambil membawa Sakura.

Ngomong-ngomong Naruto dan Guru Kakashi mana? Apa mereka tidak menyusulku? Lamban sekali.

Sasuke sekarang berada di sebuah gua. Dia sedang diobati oleh si Bibi berambut merah muda yang ternyata ninja medis. Sasuke mengernyit saat melihat ikat kepala yang dipakai si Bibi rambut merah muda. Mereka berdua si Bibi dan si Paman, juga ninja Konoha sama sepertinya. Tapi dia tidak pernah melihat mereka. Wajah keduanya tampak asing sekaligus familiar.

Apa mereka anggota anbu yang menyamar?

"Sayang. Menurutmu Daimaru akan membawanya kemana?" Mengernyit, masih mengalirkan chakra hijau dari kedua tangannya untuk mengobati luka di punggung Sasuke, Bibi berambut merah muda menoleh menatap si Paman bertangan buntung sebelah.

Sayang? Mereka pacaran? Suami-istri? Tolong jangan sayang-sayangan di depanku. Aku baru dua belas tahun, hoi.

"Hn. Mungkin dia akan membawanya ke bekas markas Orochimaru. Atau di waktu ini masih jadi markas Orochimaru. Biar bagaimanapun, dia salah satu percobaan gagalnya."

Bibi berambut merah muda mengerucutkan bibir. "Bukannya Orochimaru sudah tobat, dan sedang terlibat lovey dovey dengan Nenek Tsunade," wajahnya seperti menahan mual, "aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dia kembali jahat. Dan membantu rencana gila si ninja pelarian memusnahkan ras Uchiha," mata gelap Sasuke muda langsung melebar mendengar perkataan Bibi merah muda, "dia bisa dijadikan perkedel oleh Nenek Tsunade kalau dia melakukan hal itu."

Paman bertangan satu mendesah. Dia merotasikan sebelah matanya yang tidak tertutup rambut. "Orochimaru muda dan Orochimaru tua berbeda."

Bibi berambut merah muda mendengus. "Dari dulu sampai sekarang dia tetap orang tua menurutku."

"Tunggu!" Sasuke buru-buru menyela sebelum si Paman bertangan satu menanggapi perkataan istri atau pacarnya itu. Bibi berambut merah muda tampak tak senang saat Sasuke bangun menghentikan pengobatannya yang hampir selesai. Walau masih remaja tanggung, tapi Sasuke mengerti kalau pertengkaran pasangan tidak akan ada habisnya. Apalagi si Paman dan Bibi menunjukan tanda-tanda akan perang mulut atau berdebat. "Tadi Bibi bilang kalau penculik itu ninja boronan yang ingin memusnahkan ras Uchiha. Aku adalah satu-satunya Uchiha yang tersisa, tapi kenapa dia malah menculik Sakura?" mata gelap Sasuke menajam. Menuntut penjelasan dari dua orang dewasa di depannya.

Mereka saling berpandangan. Kemudian Bibi berambut merah muda tampak malu-malu, sementara Paman bertangan satu mendengus tak nyaman.

"Itu karena ... Haruno Sakura yang akan melahirkan penerus klan Uchiha di masa depan." dia tersenyum lebar.

"Owh." Sasuke mengangguk paham. Kemudian mukanya berubah pias saat menyadari sesuatu. Apa katanya tadi? Haruno Sakura yang akan melahirkan penerus klan Uchiha di masa depan? Itu berarti ..., dia berjengit ngeri. Yang benar saja? "Itu berarti ... Aku. Sakura. Masa depan. Menikah?" membayangkan menikah dengan gadis kecil menyebalkan, centil, dan selalu mengikutinya kemana-mana macam Haruno Sakura, membuat Sasuke susah payah menelan ludah. Bibi berambut merah muda mengangguk antusias, "Jangan bercanda Bibi. Aku tidak mungkin menikahi perempuan berisik nan menyebalkan seperti dia."

Wajah si Bibi merah muda langsung berubah suram dan kehilangan semangat hidup mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Sementara si Paman hanya bisa mendesah sambil menepuk pundak Bibi pelan, seolah mengatakan ;"Yang strong ya, Sayang."

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama beberapa menit di dalam gua untuk menyusun strategi penyergapan, Sasuke, bersama Bibi berambut merah muda, dan Paman bertangan satu, segera pergi menuju desa Otogakure, yang katanya menjadi markas tempat si penculik menyembunyikan Sakura. Dan sesampainya disana, (memang benar tempat itu dijadikan markas oleh si penculik gendut!) di sebuah gua aneh yang bagian dalamnya mirip Laboratorium lengkap dengan peralatan anehnya, Sasuke bersama Bibi berambut merah muda dan Paman bertangan satu segera bertarung melawan penculik gendut tersebut.

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri, diikat di atas ranjang kecil yang biasa digunakan untuk melakukan operasi pasien. Dia segera membebaskan dan membawanya keluar gua. Membantu Paman tangan satu dan Bibi merah muda pun percuma, mereka berdua sama hebatnya, yang pasti bisa membuat si penculik gendut kerepotan. Sasuke tidak mau memaksakan diri berada di pertarungan, karena dia merasa akan menjadi beban untuk mereka berdua jika ikut bertarung.

Akhir yang menggembirakan ketika Paman tangan satu dan Bibi merah muda berhasil menaklukan dan mengikat si penculik itu agar tidak kabur. Dia sudah tak sadarkan diri karena genjutsu aneh dari si Paman tangan satu.

.

.

"Kita beruntung sepertinya Orochimaru dan Kabuto muda sedang tidak berada disini."

"Bagiku mereka tetap tua, Sayang. Mereka lebih berumur daripada kita."

Paman bertangan satu menyelesaikan ikatannya pada tubuh si penculik, sungguh menakjubkan dia bisa mengikat sesuatu dengan cepat hanya menggunakan satu tangan. Keterampilan jounin elit mungkin. Sementara Bibi rambut merah muda mengobati Sakura yang tengah dibaringkan di tanah, dengan paha Sasuke sebagai bantal. Uchiha remaja itu tampak canggung.

"Dia akan sadar satu jam lagi." Bibi rambut merah muda memberitahu, sesudah mengobati Sakura. "Dia baru saja disuntik obat bius ketika kita tiba tadi."

"Hn."

Bibi rambut merah muda menoleh ke arah Paman bertangan satu, yang terlihat seperti sedang membuat segel jurus.

"Apa kita akan langsung pulang, Sayang?"

"Hn."

Dia kemudian menoleh dan menatap Sasuke dan Sakura cemas. "Apa kita tidak menunggu Guru Kakashi, untuk memastikan mereka berdua aman."

Paman bertangan satu mendesah. "Hn. Dia sudah ada disini."

"Oh!"

"Sasuke! Sakura!"

Tiga kepala menoleh. Kakashi berdiri dalam jarak sekitar sepuluh meter lebih dari tempat mereka berdiri. Dan dia tampak terkejut melihat kedua muridnya dan juga si Paman bertangan satu dan juga si Bibi rambut merah muda. Dia sepertinya mengenal mereka.

"Hai Guru Kakashi." Bibi berambut merah muda tersenyum lebar melihat Guru Kakashi, sementara Paman tangan satu tersenyum tipis.

"Kalian ..." Guru Kakashi masih terperangah.

"Tidak ada banyak waktu untuk bicara Guru. Kami harus segera pulang ke masa kami," kata Bibi rambut merah muda. "Senang melihatmu, walau 'disana' kami akan melihatmu lagi."

"Kita pergi Sakura."

Mata gelap Sasuke remaja melebar mendengar nama Bibi rambut merah muda.

"Iya Sayang." dia bangkit lalu menghampiri Paman tangan satu dan si penculik yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Jikkukan ninjisu."

Mata gelap si Paman tangan satu yang berubah merah, dan membentuk tiga titik yang saling berkait, lalu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tingkatannya jauh lebih tinggi dari mangekyou sharingan. Sasuke tidak dapat berkata-kata melihat hal itu.

Dia Uchiha juga sama sepertiku.

"Tunggu!" panggil Sasuke ketika selubung gelap mulai mengerubungi Paman tangan satu, Bibi merah muda, dan Penculik Daimaru. "Sebenarnya siapa kalian?"

Paman dan Bibi rambut merah muda berpandangan dan saling melempar senyum.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

APA?!

"Aku ... Uchiha Sakura."

Keduanya, bersama si Penculik, menghilang bersama angin dan asap gelap.

"Aku ... Uchiha Sakura." Sasuke melongo mengingat perkataan terakhir Bibi rambut merah muda. "Uchiha Sasuke? Uchiha Sakura? Aku Sasuke ... Dan itu berarti ..." ucapan Bibi rambut merah muda tentang Sakura yang akan melahirkan penerus klan Uchiha membuat matanya membeliak ngeri. Dia menatap gadis kecil berambut merah muda yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri di pangkuannya. Muka Sasuke mendadak pias. "TIDAAAAKKK!" Dia lalu bangkit dan langsung kabur dengan ekspresi shock. Meninggalkan Guru Kakashi dan Sakura yang masih pingsan.

"HEI SASUKE KAU MAU KEMANA! KEMBALI!"

.

.

 **FINISH.**

 _HAHAHA HIKS. ANCUR YA? Yowislah *Balik latihan baris-berbaris*_


End file.
